


Welcome to Venice

by Dramione84



Series: M for Murder [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: A 3 part drabbled ficlet that charts an afternoon encounter between a frustrated Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger who are in the middle of their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

Her logical brain had officially gone on vacation. She couldnt quite work out how she had got from stressing over the meeting, to being pressed up against a hotel door, but here she was. One hand in his hair, the other pulling at his tie, while he pushed both his hands up her skirt. Everything was all a lusty haze of tongues and teeth and lips and she almost couldnt breathe. His lips were on her neck, just below her ear, and she was vaguely conscious of the fact that anyone could come down the hallway at any minute and that he had somehow removed her black lace knickers and was holding them in his hand like a prize.

She could smell her own arousal and knew she was soaked, aching for him in a way she had never ached for anyone else. Hazel eyes met his steely gaze and for a moment neither said a word, just stared at the other, lost in their own desire.

His smile was genuine, perhaps the first genuine smile she had ever witnessed on his face and momentary tenderness caused her to cup his cheek with her hand. He briefly closed his eyes, accepting the gesture, before reaching into his jacket pocket, removing the card key and deftly opening the door.

They stumbled into the room, discarding clothes, inhibitions, pride, prejudice and dignity all at the door, his hand went to her sex, his fingers inside her in one fluid motion, her own hand reaching for his erection. A mess of limbs and nothing but want, they fell against the nearest of the two plush sofas that sat in the middle of the seating area to his luxury room, overlooking St Mark's Square, Venice.

Suddenly they heard a cough, and they both stopped, looking at each other in confusion, before turning almost in slow sync in the direction of the noise that had broken their reverie.

Stood in the open double doorway to the bedroom was a naked Blaise Zabini, a startled and equally naked blonde woman lay in Draco's bed, clutching the crisp white sheets to her body, a bewildered, almost frightened look on her face.

Raising his coffee cup in greeting, a smirk on his lips, he winked as Hermione's gaze drifted to what was in his other hand

"Biscotti anyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite amusing when you thought of it. Well certainly when he thought of it anyway.

With a smirk, he watched the two embarassed witches attempt to reclaim a sense of dignity, as they gathered clothes at opposite ends of the hotel room.

In the bedroom the blonde clutched the bedsheets to her body, muttering Italian obscenities while in the lounge area the curly haired brunette had no such shroud to cover her own debasement.

The blonde wizard who's hotel room this was, now clad in his trousers once more, stood before him and glared at him the incredulity almost palpabable.

"I dont know what you think is so fucking funny Blaise, but you might want to put some fucking clothes on and then do me the courtesy of explaining just how you got into my hotel room and what the fuck you thought you were doing in my bed"

"Calm down Draco mate" the dark Italian chuckled "and actually I am quite comfortable with my nudity and my heterosexuality" he said with a wink.

The blonde witch, now robed, scurried past them, her head down in an attempt to hide her quite obvious discomfort, cheeks tinged crimson from the less than ideal end to her afternoon frivolity.

"Ciao Bella, ci sentiamo!" Blaise called after her as she made her exit.

"Seriously Blaise!" Hermione was now wearing Draco's dark blue shirt and Blaise had to admit it suited her- and clearly she had no intention of making a quick get away.

"Put some boxers on at least!" she stated, holding out her hand, while turning her head in a mild attempt to shield her vision from the confirmation of years of Griffindor Girl's Dormatories rumours about the endowment of the Slytherin men. In less than 10 minutes she had this made fact not once but twice. Lavender and Pavatti would kill for this kind of gossip, however Hermione was not the kind of girl to kiss and tell… or witness and confirm.

She glanced at Draco and was mildly concerned he was having a mini aneurism from the look on his face.

Blaise to his credit, took one look at his oldest friend and knew he had reached the limit of his button-pressing. He winked and turned into the bedroom to retrieve his boxers, slipping them on before returning to the lounge. Hermione lowered her hand only to return it when she realised this wasn't actually much of an improvement to the situation, the tight black seamless garment leaving little to the imagination.

Chuckling as he watched her cheeks flush a deeper shade of crimson, he returned once more to the bedroom and pulled on his trousers.

Draco turned to Hermione, now realising she was in his shirt and opened his mouth to speak.

Seeing the look in his eyes, she placed her delicate fingers on his lips to silence him.

"This isn't over" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched her settle herself at the desk next to the balcony doors. She was actually quite becoming in his tailor shirt and the notion unsettled him as much as it aroused him. Silently watching her take out a quill, ink and parchment, he felt his mouth parch and his hands tingle. The noise of Blaise pottering about the little kitchenette snapped him out of his lusty daydream.

"Am I getting a fucking explaination any time today Blaise?" he muttered, running his hands frustratedly through his hair.

Blaise smirked as he poured espresso into three cups.

"If you will forget to ward your suite mate, you are sure to receive uninvited guests" he grinned at Malfoys frustrated frown.

"Blaise, you can't exactly go letting yourself into other people's hotel rooms. It's not polite" stated Hermione, her gaze not leaving the parchment on which she was writting her notes.

"Bella, I was in that little cafe across the square when I met….Fiorella?..Fiorenza?...My apartment is across the city, this suite was more convienient, and I was sure our mutal friend said you would be at the Italian Ministry for the rest of the afternoon" he winked at Hermione who had now turned her attention to wizard who was now profering her a cup of espresso and a biscotto. She blushed at the memory of his earlier question as she took hold of the saucer.

Turning his attention to Draco he pondered outloud "why are you not at the Ministry anyway? I thought you had said you would be working on the case all day?" he quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

Draco could hardly answer the obvious. He had spent the duration of their assignment frustrated and their interactions had reached a climax. Figuratively. Blaise's use of his suite for his own extra curricular activities had halted any literal climax being reached.

"The case is going nowhere. We are no closer to finding the killer now than when we left London" he sighed, seating himself on one of the plush sofas, sipping his espresso a scowl furrowing his brow.

"I've actually jotted down some ideas on what we could look into next Draco" Hermione stated, turning in her seat.

Draco looked at her. For the last three months he had been Malfoy, Git, Ferret and more than a handful of colourful obscenities in a multitude language. Tracking a killer across Europe was certainly keeping up her linguistic skills. She hadn't once called him Draco however.

Blaise stood on the balcony, leaning on the railing, taking in the view.

The silence in the suite was palpable, both staring at the other, not saying a word.

She was aware, as acutely as he was, that she had called him Draco. She gulped and he put his coffee cup on the table in front of him. She turned back in her seat determined to ignore the look he had given her. Something had changed in that moment, as both realised that this was more than a heady mix of pent up frustration and lust. Truth be told, neither would have jeopardised the case for anything less than a potential relationship, but neither wanted to consciously admit to desiring more than a quick fuck.

If she really analysed it, she had admitted it the moment she had put on his shirt, even if she had tried to rationalise it to herself as longer than her own cream silk blouse and therefore leaving her less exposed to Blaise's lingering stares.

Draco stood up and crossed the room to take her notes from her. She made no complaint as he stilled her mind scribble with a gentle hand placed on her shoulder, as he took the parchment up from the little desk. He stepped onto the balcony beside Blaise to read her notes.

His friend nudged him with his elbow in silent greeting and turned to lean with his back against the railing, continuing to sip his now cooled espresso. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, and let his gazed linger on her honey legs which were crossed and exposed to the sunlight that crept in through the open doors.

She nibbled on the biscotto he had brought her earlier, her thoughts elsewhere, seemingly oblivious to his contemplation of her luscious thighs.

Draco it seemed was more aware of his friends train of thought.

Without lifting his gaze from the parchment or missing a beat he muttered low enough so that only Blaise would hear

"Don't even think about it".


End file.
